The Oakenshield
by MouseTalk
Summary: When a young Kili walks past his Uncle's room, he sees something he just can't resist touching. Its right there too. There shouldn't be any harm in playing Hero with it. (Kili is 9, Fili is 15 (Men age)) R&R Pretty please...even though there is a sucky Summary...sorry. Mouse


The day had been a boring day, with not much happening because of the rain outside. It had been the same, like all other days had been, in the beginning of this wet spring. Wake up, go to classes, come home, and do it all again the next day. Nothing exciting in between. Fili had to admit though, now that his little brother was old enough to go to classes, it went by quicker.

Now Fili sat in the living room, just listening to the rain hit the window. They had just gotten home from classes and no one else was home. Fili immediately sat down in exhaustion and Kili ran off to their room, most likely to play or something.

Fili was sitting there waiting for Kili to come back out and beg him to play relentlessly until he would be forced to agree, but Kili never came. So Fili waited for a few more minutes, but he never came. So Fili got up and went to the door of their room and listened for any hint of what he was doing. Suddenly there was a crash on the other side of the door. Fili quickly rushed in to see what his baby brother had gotten into now.

On the other side of the door, he found Kili lying on the floor. By the messy bed sheets that were straight this morning, the tipped over chair on the floor, and the wooden sword in Kili's hand, Fili put together that Kili was playing hero again and had tried to 'save the princess' or 'kill the dragon' by jumping over the 'cavern'. But it must have gone wrong somewhere in the jump from one side to the other, cause Fili could see the tears welling in Kili's eyes.

Fili quickly swooped down and gathered his brother into his arms, just in time for the tears to spill over.

"What happened?" Fili asked.

"I-I tried t-t-to j-jump from the be-be-bed to the ch-ch-chair." Kili said between sobs.

"Why?" Fili asked again.

"I was g-g-gonna kill S-S-Shmag." Kili sobbed into his brother's shirt. Fili lightly smiled at the fact that even though his brother was fourteen, he still couldn't pronounce Smaug's name right.

"Where did you hurt yourself?" Kili pulled away from his brother, still crying, and put his hand on the back of his head. Fili felt over the area Kili pointed at, "Yup. You've got a nice size goose egg on the back of your head now."

"I-I-It hurts." Kili said, trying to stop crying.

"Well that's what happens when you jump from the bed to a chair." Fili sarcastically poked at his brother.

"You did it before."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Then you jumped on top of the dresser and went over to-"

Fili quickly cut him off, "I think you hit your head a little hard, Kee. How bout we get you some ice for it." They went into the kitchen and Fili pulled out some ice out of the chest. When he handed it to Kili, Kili used his right arm and awkwardly grabbed it, even though Fili was handing it from his left. At first Fili thought nothing of it, but when Kili did the same thing with a glass of water he was handed, Fili thought it odd. Kili was only using his right arm and put the ice down every time he wanted a drink of water, whilst he kept the left hidden under the table.

"Kee," Fili said, "did you hurt your arm when you fell?"

"Um no. Its fine!" Kili quickly said, putting down the ice again, exchanging it for the water.

"Then why aren't you using it to hold the ice?" Fili stood and started walking over to his brother, only causing Kili to put his arm under the table farther. "Whats wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing!" Kili said, only getting a glare from Fili in return. Kili sighed, admitting defeat. He moved his left arm on top of the table so Fili could see what he was hiding.

Fili gasped at what he saw, there on Kili's arm was the Oaken branch that had made their Uncle a true leader in the battle for Moria. And now it was on Kili's arm. How had Fili not seen it before? Now that he thought about it, Kili had been laying on his left arm when he was on the floor, and hid it behind his back when he got up. He had managed to completely hide the fact he had just found the most important heir-loom, besides the Mountain itself, that Fili could ever hope for.

"Where did you find that?" Fili asked, still in shock.

"It was on Uncles desk." Kili replied. Fili looked at him questionably, Uncle's door was never open. "I didn't open the door myself! Honest!" Kili tried to convince his older brother, "When I was going to our room, I noticed his door was open a little. When I looked in…it was just sitting there…on his desk…."

"SO YOU DECIDED TO PLAY WITH IT?!" Fili said, a little louder than he intended. Now Kili's eyes got big and watery again, and his voice was swaying as he talked.

"I-I dunno. I just thought…it would be cool to play hero with. But it was really heavy, and I didn't make the jump like you did." Fili could tell that the guilt was about to cause Kili to break down again.

"Kili, this is the Oakensheild…THE Oakensheild! This is far from a toy!" Fili gently said, trying to calm Kili down again.

"I know. I just have only seen it a few times and it was just sitting there."

"Kili, this is what makes Uncle Thorin, Thorin Oakensheild. I don't think you should have even touched it." Kili bowed his head, about to cry. Fili sighed and said, "Go and put it where you found it and we will speak no more of it."

Kili looked up with hopeful eyes, "You mean…you won't say anything to Uncle?"

Fili hated covering things up for his brother, but he wasn't sure how bad the punishment would be if he told Thorin or his mom, "Only if you put it back right now."

Kili quickly stood, but before his feet could move far, the door opened, and Thorin walked in. He looked at the boys who were looking at him with shock and a hint of fear. This most likely meant that in the twenty minutes they had been left alone for, they had done something wrong.

"What happened?" Thorin asked, looking at them with a mix of glare and concern.

"Umm… nothing…your just home earlier than we expected." Fili quickly said, trying to act normal, whilst his little brother held the most important shield there could ever be, under the table.

"In that case, let me rephrase the question," Thorin continued, now fixing his glare on Kili, "what were you going to do?"

"Nothi-" Fili began, but Kili could never last long under the weight of his Uncle's glare.

"I'm sorry Uncle!" Kili cried. "It was just sitting there and I just wanted to hold it!"

"What? Hold what?" Thorin asked, confused. He moved closer to the boys. "Kili?" Kili lifted his arm bearing the Oaken branch on top of the table, and both boys waited for their Uncle to tell them to go to their room or something. But instead of yelling, Thorin smiled…smiled? Wait…smiled? Not only did he smile, but he laughed too. As he laughed he put a hand on both the boy's shoulders. "You need not be afraid of something that will one day be yours lads."

"W-what?" Fili asked. Out of all the things he anticipated, this was not one of them.

"The Oakenshield will be yours someday." Thorin said.

"Does that mean we get 'Oakenshield' after our name too?" Kili asked, looking over the branch a little more fondly.

"That, Kili," Thorin said, bending down to Kili's height, "will be a title you will have to earn. But you never know. You just might."

"So…we're not in trouble?" Fili asked.

Thorin stood again, "Well it does not appear to be damaged, so no." Thorin looked back down to Kili, "Although, I do remember leaving it out on my desk."

"The door wasn't shut all the way!" Kili quickly defended himself.

Thorin laughed again, "Then I will have to make sure to close it better if there is something I don't want you to see."

"Uncle," said Fili, "can you teach me to use it?"

Thorin looked at the clock and back down at his nephews, "Well, your mother will not be home for at least an hour, so I don't think a little training out back could hurt."

An hour and a half later, Dis walked through her door. "Hello. Sorry I'm late. I-" But no one came to greet her. She walked in calling her boys and her brother, but there was no response. "Oh, what has my brother done with my boys?" Just then she caught a sight of the mud trail by the back door. She followed it and looked outside. There she saw her eldest child training with her brother. But what shocked her was the sight of the Oakenshield strapped to Fili's arm. She went outside, "I thought you were gonna show them that tonight?" She called.

Thorin and Fili didn't stop, but Thorin answered, "I guess I didn't close my door good enough."

Dis knew what that meant. Her youngest was all to curious for his own good. "And where is the little thief?"

"I'm no thief!" a little voice cried from next to her. She looked over to see Kili, leaning against the side of the house, no doubt waiting his turn.

Dis smiled at him, "Of course you're not, love. But why don't you come inside and wait your turn. I don't want you getting a cold in this unrelenting rain."

"But I would miss this!" Kili replied.

"Dear, the house does have windows you know." Dis said opening the door.

"Not the same." Kili said, crossing his arms and leaning against the house again.

"Very well," Dis sighed. "but don't go getting a cold, young lad. You understand." Kili nodded in response and she walked inside.

Once inside, she moved to a window to watch her Fili continue his training with the Oakenshield. Already his aura was changing. He no longer looked like Fili of the Blue Mountains, but instead was Fili, heir to the throne of Erebor. She had no doubt that when Kili picked it up, he would change as well.

"That darn branch," she laughed. "can't touch it without becoming a King."

…

Howdy everyone!

This was a story idea I had thought of a little while back, and was in the One-Shot mood tonight. So did ya like it? If ya did, let me know please.

If you would like to read another One-Shot by me, check out my most recent one, A Summer Beating. It also consists of these two Dwarves.

If you would like a longer story that three of these Dwarves appear in, check out How Frodo met the Company. (Warning: It contains possibly enough fluff to rot your teeth.)

If you would like to read stories from my collective channel I'm doing with my friend Moose (MooseTalk) check out our page called MouseyMoose.

Thanks guys a ton for reading.

BIYE!


End file.
